A Boy's Journey
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Mother. Now that I think about it, her death set everything into motion. Her last wish was that we bring her ashes to the highest peak in all of the realms. It should've been a simple task for the three of us. Gather her ashes, reach the peak. Little did we know the journey she'd set us on, the path we'd take, or the world we'd bring crashing down. NarutoxFreya? Paring undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REVIEW FOR IT FEEDS MY ENGINE OF CREATION!**

 **They said it couldn't be done!**

 **They said "Neon, you're only interested in writing crossovers about the first three God of War games! You won't write about the new one! You're not willing to take risks!" Gonna be honest, that lit a fire under me. And then someone-thanks!-suggested I do this. Now, I admit, I may have forgotten their name. Sorry about that. Memory isn't what it used to be after the surgeries. But I DO remember the idea, an idea so novel that it lit a fire under me, no a raging FLAME that I couldn't ignore! So here it is! To all those who said I couldn't or wouldn't do it...**

 **WHAT SAY YOU NOW?!**

 **ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!**

 **My health might be poor, but I'm determined to go out swinging. I want to remembered for forging new ground, for writing-and yes, FINISHING-all of my works before I kick the bucket. Heh, guess you could call it a bucket list. Sorry, sorry, bit of gallows humor there.**

 **This story is going to be deep and meaningful. Emotional. Rich. Poignant.**

 **A bit humorous at times...and also unexpected.**

 **There will also be a pairing for Naruto, as the summary suggests.**

 **Whereas this chapter is deliberately designed to make you question things.**

 **How did he get here?**

 **What is he?**

 **Who will he become?**

 **Ask away, and look forward to the journey ahead...**

 **...and we leap right into the thick of things!**

 _"The blond one...he's not your son, is he?"_

 _...he is not. And yet he is."_

 _~?_

 **Prologue**

 _The boy slept._

Distant images chased themselves through his mind as he dreamed, blurry scenes of carnage interposed over a scarlet haze. Children wailed. Indistinct figures raced past him, calling for loved ones. Houses splintered like rotten driftwood, sundered by mighty blows. Flames roared high in the night. Everywhere he looked the world suffered greatly. Men and women valiantly fought against the attacker, a beast that defied creation. Impossibly large and more powerful than anything he could imagine, it slaughtered them with punitive ease. He saw it all, viewing the world through a shroud, watching it-the village-below burn.

Wake up.

He had to wake up.

He _needed_ to wake up.

On some level the boy knew this must be a dream-worse, a nightmare-yet he found himself powerless to stir in spite of it, unable to wrest his mind away from the sordid scenes playing out around him. Like an old play that he'd memorized by heart, he knew what would happen; yet he was not its playwright and thus helpless to do anything but watch everything play out to its inevitable conclusion. He wanted to help them, indeed, his very spirit ached to aide them, but he could not. He was nothing more than a ghost bearing witness. Both part of the dream and not. Helpless to do anything but watch.

To witness, as four stone faces shattered and crumbled away into dust.

And there, looming over it all.

A beast with nine tails.

 _A fox._

It turned.

It saw him.

Its maw parted-

 _"BOY! Wake up, boy!"_

Harsh words jolted him out of the nightmare with a start.

"Ack!"

Tumbling off the pile of furs that served as his bed, the boy crashed to the floor in an ungainly tangle of arms and limbs. A harsh rasping resolved itself in his ears, and it took him several moments to recognize it as his own, heavy breathing. Blurry eyes took in his hands, curled white-knuckled against the floor. A pair of boots interposed themselves beside his tan palms. Knowing whom they belonged too, the boy rigidly slew the fear he knew must've manifest on his face and averted his gaze.

"Are you well?"

The gruff voice grated against his senses.

"Fine, father." he muttered, raising his gaze. "I'm fine. Just another dream."

...as you say."

His father was strength and will personified; a great bearded mountain of a man with skin chalk white, save for a curling crimson tattoo adorning the left side of his body. Like an immutable oak he loomed before him in stoic silence, that pale, flinty visage ever unchanging. By any comparison, the boy felt as though he were little more than a fail sapling. He had a name of course, but his sire always seemed loathe to speak it for reasons unbeknownst to him. This man was simply Father and he was "boy." Just as his mother was only Mother, and his younger brother-though seldom named-was still his Brother.

In another life, such a moniker would've annoyed him beyond measure.

Now, the boy took solace that he was acknowledged at all.

Gathering himself up, he hastily dusted off his fur tunic.

Silence towered over them, large and immense.

"What is it?" The Boy ventured, pushing a hand through his disheveled hair, still sleepy, yet eager to make himself useful. "Are we going hunting? Do you need help with something? Or-

"Your mother has passed."

The words were simple and clean.

Yet a knife twisted in the boy's heart.

"Oh. She...has?" he managed eloquently. "When?"

That unflinching visage hardened somewhat. "This morning."

This morning? While he'd been asleep? She'd passed during his dreams?

In disbelief, the boy staggered back a step. He almost didn't want to look. He knew what he would find there. Yet when he saw the wrapped bundle tucked aside near the door, something in him quivered. He knew without a doubt that it was her. Mother. Gone. Taken from this world, and he hadn't been there in her final moments. Spirits, _he hadn't been there._ The thought tied his guts in an ugly knot of despair deep inside him, threatening to damage him beyond repair. Mother. The one person who'd understood him. The one who'd read his name to him, the letters stitched in that blanket. Who knew the truth of where he hailed from. Who'd promised to tell him all of it, someday. Now she was gone. Soon, she would be little more than ashes.

Questions skittered about in his head like restless squirrels and the boy struggled to master them.

Disbelief was the foremost among them.

How had she passed so quickly?

True, she hadn't been well, but...something in him rebelled against it. He didn't want to believe she was gone. She was the one who'd first revealed his name to him-that he had a name in spite of all his doubts-and to have her snatched away so quickly seemed cruel. Even for the gods. He'd loved her, loved her with a love so pure that it was almost painful to think off. Mother had been his world. A light so bright that she overshadowed everyone else around her. Everything he'd ever done revolved around her. Her smile, her laughter, her gentle reproach when he made a mistake. Father had been there before her of course, and while he craved his but twisted as it might sound, Mother had simply been more...present. He'd even dreamed of wielding her ax, one day.

That the Gods would allow her to die, despite all his hoes and prayers...it almost made him angry.

 **"Spit on the gods."** A dark voice growled in his ear. **"They'd do the same of you."**

The sudden statement almost made the Boy blink in surprise.

Surely he had imagined that voice just now. Yes, surely...

Still, he knew Father wouldn't like it if he pried.

Even so, he asked.

"Was she...in any pain?"

"No." Father turned aside and made for the door. "Go. Wake your brother. I must gather the wood for the fire."

"Wait! I can help!" the boy pleaded, suddenly afraid to break the news to his sibling. "I'm strong, you know I am! Just let me get my-

 _"Boy."_

As he looked on Kratos-Father, he reminded himself-stooped low and scooped up Mother's wrapped corpse. No doubt he wanted it out of sight while he made his preparations. All the while he kept his back to him. Never once did he look over his shoulder. Nor did he provide the comfort he craved. He knew Father was a hard man, but even so, was it wrong for him to hold out on a ledge of hope? Instead of...whatever this was? A rare spark of anger flared to life in the boy's chest, but he stubbornly stifled it. He knew Father had to be grieving in his own way. He must be. The alternative was unacceptable. So, once again, he tamped down that brief flicker of irritation and mastered his rage.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the boy nodded and did as he was bade.

"Yes, sir."

A muffled grunt was Father's sole assent, then he shouldered the door aside and vanished.

The Boy grit his teeth and sighed.

"Figures. Why did I expect anything different...?"

Theirs was a small home; it only took a few quick strides to reach the small cot that housed his sibling. Somehow, he'd managed to sleep through it all; his nightmare, Father's shouting...everything. He almost envied him for that. Anyone who could sleep through such a ruckus was blessed by the gods indeed. Though he was two summers younger than him, his sibling had a gift for language and the bow...and sleeping like the dead. Even now he could hear him snoring softly against the wall.

It almost brought a smile to his face.

While he bore wild ice blue eyes, whiskered cheeks and unruly hair the color of spun gold, Atreus took after their mother with his dark hair and pale appearance. While he remained hale and hardy, by contrast Atreus was often frail and sickly; he'd only recently recovered enough strength to venture outside. Likely because he'd been born of her. Unlike...no. Ruthlessly, the boy slaughtered that rebellious thought before it could take root. He wasn't to blame in this. No one was at fault, no matter how much he might wish it were so. Mother had been such an integral part of both their lives, and now that life had ended. He refused to allow his grief to get the better of him. There would be plenty of that soon enough when Mother was laid to rest.

Atreus wouldn't take the news well.

A scarred hand fell, shaking his shoulder.

"Time to wake up and face the world, little brother." he muttered softly. "Rise and shine."

A muffled groan greeted him. "Just a few...more minutes...

"Sorry, not this time."

At first Atreus resisted him, halfheartedly batting his hand away with hands heavy from sleep, but the older Boy persisted. Persistence was the key in all things where his little brother was concerned. So long as he didn't give up, he knew he'd wake up eventually...even if it made him a little cross. He'd forgive him for the rude awakening sooner or later, just as he did when sibling rivalry inevitably reared its ugly head between them. Of course they'd fuss and fight, even come to blows at times. They were siblings. In the end, they always forgave one another. It was never a matter of if, only when.

 _They were brothers after all._

"Nngh...morning already?"

The boy grunted quietly.

"Hmm. Need a hand?"

Dark eyes fluttered open under his relentless rousing at last.

...fine."

Taking his arm, Atreus hoisted himself upright. Eyes bleary from sleep blinked slowly, not yet aware of the tragedy that had befallen them. For a fleeting moment, the boy almost wished he'd disobeyed Father and left the house after all. Anything was preferable to...this. Seeing the light in the eyes of his kin and knowing his next words would snuff it out. Perhaps forever. Atreus had loved their Mother deeply, deeper even than him. What was about to transpire might break him, shatter him so utterly that he'd never come together again.

Yet he _had_ to tell him.

To keep this from him was not only impossible, but his brother would resent him for it. Perhaps even despise him. To tell him the truth...

This was his duty as eldest.

His responsibility.

"Where's Mother?"

A lump lodged in his throat.

Atreus glanced about their home, noting the absence of their parents and the silence that came with it. A heavy pall draped itself between the two siblings, opposite as night and day. Even so the elder held his tongue, waiting for the younger to come around, wanting to spare him the pain as long as he could. Finally, he knew he could wait no longer. The words pounded at him, ready to burst forth from his lips at the slightest provocation, in spite of his best efforts to hold them back.

Taking his brother by the shoulders, he steeled himself.

...she's not here."

When Atreus finally spoke, he scarcely heard him.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

The Boy nodded.

"You can cry, if you want. I won't tell Father-

His words trailed off into a mild grunt as the boy's head abruptly slammed against his chest. The sudden burst of strength had startled him, but he made no mention of it. He simply sat rigid atop the pile of furs, a shoulder to cry on. Small hands fisted against his tunic, gripping fiercely against them until their knuckles went white. He felt his brother's pain in that instant, as keenly as if it were his own. There was confusion of course, dismay and anger, but also sorrow. So much so that he nearly drowned in it. He didn't trust himself to anything but sit there, one arm curled awkwardly around his sibling's shoulder.

"Why her, Naruto?" he croaked. "Why did she have to die? Its not fair...

The use of his name, so rarely spoken, startled him.

A lone tear rolled down his whiskered cheek.

"I know."

He sighed.

He didn't speak.

He only held Atreus.

Family was family after all.

In the end, family was all you had.

Perhaps, had he known the chain reaction Mother's death would cause, he would've wept too. Not just for her, but for what was soon to come. A catastrophic series of events, all triggered by one death. One that would lead to more. Many more. It would bring about the very end of the world as they knew it, not just for this realm, but many more. One would have everything ripped away from him, yet gain so much more for his loss. The other would be cursed by both gods and men alike, forsaken in the eyes of many. Yet also blessed by others as he tore one order down and built another in its place. Together, they would lay waste to the very heavens themselves.

They would suffer, they would sacrifice, and in the end, one would pay a terrible price.

All this, from this single, solitary moment.

But how could they have known?

They were only boys, after all.

This is their journey.

 **A/N: Phew, feels good to finally get this off my chest. Helps that I've beaten the God of War game-and I'm STILL discovering new things! Also, Sigrun is kicking my ASS! I just haaaaaad to put it on the hardest difficulty. How the hell am I going to beat her?! I've got maximum health, rage, and everything!**

 **God of War indeed!**

 **As a note, Kratos's role will not be diminished in this tale. Not at all. If anything, he might run into more trouble because of a certain hothead. Atreus is still Atreus and Naruto will still be Naruto of course, but he's a touch more aggressive when it comes to combat. Helps when you have actual training...**

 **Also, yes, the Valkyries are going to have a role in this. As is Freya.**

 **Other gods will be more visible/prevalent, too.**

 **Moreso than the games, at that.**

 **...and someone else.**

 **So, lets clarify.**

 **Naruto is roughly two summers older than Atreus, meaning he's two years older than him. Mind you, we never get an exact age on Atreus, but one can guess. Naruto's nearly a young man by this point, but not past Shippuden in terms of age.** **YES, he does have a certain furry creature locked inside of him and that's going to cause heaps of problems down the road. But how did he wind up with Kratos and is his realm done with him? Can he use chakra? Ah, you'll have to wait for future chapters for these answers...**

 **And no, I'm not going to bloody abandon this!**

 **I'd rather die than disappoint you readers!**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **(Previews)**

 _"I...felt that. I actually FELT that! You! What did you do?!"_

 _He never received an answer._

 _A clawed fist crashed down on his head._

 _ **"YOU!"** One blow. " **DO NOT!"** Two blows. **"TOUCH MY!"** Three blows. **"FATHER!"**_

* * *

 _...where did you find those?!"_

 _"Under the floor. They weren't the only things down there..._

* * *

 _"Boy, control your temper!"_

 _"I can't!"_

* * *

 _"Brother...you're kinda crazy sometimes."_

 _Naruto sniffed._

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

 _"I'm not your son."_

 _Kratos went eerily rigid._

 _"Boy...you will watch your tone..._

 _Still, the boy bulled on ahead, heedless of the danger._

 _"But I'm not," he muttered, kicking a stone down the path. "Not really." Blue eyes found his, blank and glassy. "I'm not your blood; not like Atreus." he jerked his head toward his "brother" further down the trail, carefully searching for their prey. "You might've found me first, but after you had him, you only kept me out of pity. That's okay. I don't mind being the second fiddle. Just..._

 _Strong arms took hold his shoulders._

 _"You **are** my son."_

 **R &R~!**


	2. Echoes

**A/N: REVIEW FOR IT FEEDS MY ENGINE OF CREATION!**

 **A quick clarification; rather than summers, I meant winters and four rather than two. He's in his upper teens, for clarification on that matter. There are a few things to address there as well, so please don't skip over this author's note.**

 **I'll say it again, he is _not_ a child, despite what Kratos calls him.**

 **Also, one or two people seem to disagree with the pairing. I'm sorry, but why the flak? Its not going to be love at first sight. The Valkyries will have a more substantial role to play of course, as will more Norse gods. The concept of Ullr, for example, fascinates me.** **Not to mention we have yet to see the rest of the Norse Pantheon.**

 **And then there's the Greeks...**

 **If Athena's still kicking, who is to say others aren't? For instance Kratos definitely didn't kill Aphrodite. One could also argue that since he never got his hands on the rest of the pantheon (i.e, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, etc.) a few of them could be kicking about. Some with an ax to grind, others, not. I could easily imagine them being in a weakened state, but gone? No, gods don't die that easily...**

 **Someone also asked about the rest of Kratos's gear.**

 **Pretty sure most of it got destroyed by 'ol Zeus, excepting the Boots of Hermes. Then again, who's to say that it couldn't be repaired?**

 **Or would they...?**

 **Also GreatSaiyaman54 I'm afraid I can't honor your request. Putting a Rosario Vampire character in this story would be too jarring. Sorry. Also, I can't reply to you if you're anonymous mate. If you want to talk then by all means, set up an account and we can discuss things.**

 **I MAY give Freya an adoptive daughter, but it simply cannot be her. That'd be far too jarring.**

 **A few of ya also asked about Naruto's attire; wolf-skin hide bound with simple leather boots. Rather akin to what Atreus wears in the beginning, but pitch black. In terms of his training and whether he wields any weapons...well...read on to find out.** **Oh, and thanks to Dylan Millwood for first portion of this chapter. He does good work and is an excellent co-writer. He also suggested this concept, which I agreed with. After all, a story is nothing if it is not unique, no? And I aim to make this one doozy of a ride!**

 **Its also going to be different in key aspects.**

 **Well, I've kept you long enough.**

 **Onward and upward I say!**

 **Awaaaaaay~!**

 _"When Odin sent me here, I just needed answers, but you haaaaaaaaad to act all proud._

 _Throw whatever you have at me; I'll keep coming, and that old body **will** give out._

 _But before I end this, I want you to know one thing..._

 _...I Can't feel ANY of this!"_

 _~Stranger._

 **Echoes**

 _Fire._

Even as a child Naruto had never been afraid of the flames; on the contrary, the gentle warmth of the hearth both beckoned and compelled him as a boy. It had always called to him. Protected him. Shielded him. His earliest memories were of fire. Watching the world burn around him as he was carried away in pale arms. Heat seldom harmed him-one might say it he was immune to it. Call it a blessing or a curse, it was simply the truth. Even now, with his good arm thrust into the roaring flames of the pyre, the boy felt...nothing. No, wait.

He lied.

He _did_ feel something in the flames; a dull warmth of sorts, little more than a faint tingling in his right hand. It registered it as little more than dull warmth, rather than the searing burns he should've suffered. Yet for all his resistance to the flame, he could no sooner hold it than he could her ashes. His scarred fingers curled into a fist around warm, empty air. And still the fire raged on, consuming both wood and flesh alike, leaving him unharmed.

The fire didn't bother him.

It was the _cold_ that concerned him.

With her death, something had withered in him.

He rarely felt the chill but he did so now as he watched Mother burn on the pyre. Tongues of flame crept up across her shrouded body, slowly consuming her as surely as the illness that had taken her. In this instant he'd never felt so alone in his life. Father had taken Atreus out on a hunt, but _he_ had chosen to stay behind and watch her body burn. Perhaps it was petty of him to linger so, but linger he did. His little brother had a good heart to be sure, but he'd never killed before and sorely needed the practice. He knew his sibling craved their sire's praise just as much as he; alas, he had yet to realize how impossible that was.

"Why did it have to be you?" he muttered, gazing into the flames. "Why couldn't it be him? Its not fair...

The fire held no answers for him.

Though he liked it not, someone had to tend to Faye's ashes; make certain they weren't scattered by a strong wind. Or so he told himself. As the embers that fed on her fading form drifted upwards and vanished, he regretted his decisions. Cursed the world for its cruelty. Their mother was gone; left to drift away into nothing more than bittersweet memories. He felt numb, lost, unsure.

Fingers clenched into fists at his side.

Anger reared its ugly head.

How he longed to have someone to curse, someone to lash out at...!

Damn the gods! Why his mother?! Why did _SHE_ have to die?! At the thought, his anger came to a boil. Gods did nothing but take, take, take! Yet they were worthy of praise and being revered?! Bah! It was nothing but arrogance and self-entitlement! If gods were really so meant to be admired, looked up to, and held in awe and admiration, then what had they ever done to **_EARN_** it!? Sure, it was said that they had created the world, but with all that was wrong with it, that meant the world's problems were due to the failure of the gods!

And if they truly were as benevolent as some claimed...why had they allowed Mother to die?

"If this is what the _aesir_ allow...why worship them? They're no gods...

The sheer thought of the loss of his mother, the hardness of the man he was raised by, and the fact that it happened...it roused something within a dark place inside of him, beckoning him closer with whispered oaths that he would never need feel this way again. And just as he stepped closer to it...

 _"If you continue down this path, you will lose much."_

The boy's head jerked up and blue eyes widened.

Standing there at the pyre a peerless beauty sheathed in a crimson cloak awaited him. Her scarlet hair, held back by a shawl, matched only by her ruby eyes. She seemed to embody the flame-the hearth-itself, as though she were forged from the burning depths of Muspelheim, the Realm of Fire which was the domain of Surtr and the Fire Giants. And yet...the warmth she gave off...the heat that came from her had a quality of gentleness to it. For all her beauty, it was the shine of humility and modesty that was the source of that peerless majesty.

"What the hell, woman?! Where did you come from?!"

 _"Greetings."_ she inclined her head in spite of his shock, _"I am..."_

"Great...mind's playing tricks on me..." he muttered, cutting her off with a wave. "What are you, a hallucination?"

The woman sighed at his put-out remark, but rather than argue, she merely shook her head.

 _"Your heart mourns."_ she murmured, the words nearly lost in the roaring inferno of the pyre. _"Nothing seems real to you now, numbed as you are with loss."_ his eyes never left her as she drifted around him, inspecting the roaring flames with a passing glance. _"Small wonder why you dismiss me out of hand."_ When her words drew a growl from the blond she turned back to him, hands raised in surrender. _"Peace. I merely state what I see."_

A muscle jumped in the young man's jaw.

"And what do you see?" he scoffed, turning away. "You're no aesir. If you are, you have awful timing."

For the first time since they'd met, the woman's eyes lost their gentle lava glow.

 _"I do not associate with Odin and his brutes."_

"Oh. Well, then...

Realizing he wouldn't be rid of this apparition so easily, Naruto finally relented. Turning to face the newcomer fully, he leashed his anger and composed his face into a stoic mask. If his mind was truly playing tricks on him, the least he could do was hear it out. The idea of conversing with someone, even a potential figment of his imagination, was infinitely appealing to drowning in his own sorrows. Maybe Mother's death had driven him mad; perhaps this was simply the beginning of a downward spiral he'd never recover from.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What did you mean 'if I continued down this path, I will lose much'?"

The cloaked woman held her tongue.

"Well? Out with it."

 _"Trust must be earned and maintained young one, and I have yet to earn yours."_ she hesitated a moment longer beneath his icy gaze, perhaps choosing her words with care, before she finally spoke again. _"Perhaps I wish to spare you pain. Perhaps I know what it is like to lose one's family to rage, sadness, and misery."_

Anger still lingered on his lips.

"And why would it matter to a phantom if I did?"

 _"If not for your own sake, than that of those that depend on you."_ The woman in the flames replied, her eyes narrowing with a hint of reproach. _"We both know this is true, do we not? That is reason enough."_

Bitter blue eyes widened at her sharp remark only to narrow at the biting truth within. Atreus. Illusion or not, this woman's words held a kernel of truth. He did have someone to look out for; someone to set an example to. As an elder sibling to Atreus, he couldn't afford to let his own despair consume him and turn him into something else. No matter how much that rage might dampen his own feelings of loss. However easy it might be to give into grief and let those feelings drive him...he must be better. No, they must be better.

Exhaling softly, the boy breathed out, and his anger went with it.

...thank you. I think needed to hear that."

The Burning Woman smiled. _"That is good to hear. You have reasons you can't afford to loose yourself. Like he did...the man you call father is a hard one; yet not without reason. His story is one I will not speak of, save for that he knows how pitiless the divine are; how they do nothing but take and demand, demand and take...and what it means to finally say enough."_

He rose a brow, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

 _"It is...not my place to say."_

As he looked on Burning Woman sighed, sagging as if a sudden weight had been thrust upon her slim shoulders. Indeed, her bright eyes almost seemed to grow dim as he looked on. Haunted. reflecting untold depths of despair, loss, and sorrow. Whomever she was, her spirit bore a deep wound. Infinitely deeper than his own. She'd lost more than family...the way she spoke made it sound as if she'd lost her world, nay, her very reason for existing. The boy wasn't sure what caused him to draw this conclusion; only that he did.

"Painful memories, eh?" he asked, earning a nod in reply. "Who are you, then? Illusion in the flames or not, I need to call you...well, something."

Great, he was taking pity on an illusion now. What the hell was wrong with him?

The woman looked up and nodded her thanks to him.

A touch of amusement flitted across her face.

 _"I believe you called me woman, earlier."_

The boy sighed.

"Yeah, that was my old man talking." He muttered aside at the flames, "You startled _me_ remember?"

Her expression turned pensive and for a moment, he thought she wouldn't reply.

It came as something of a shock when she did.

 _"Very well. My name is Hest..."_

Even as she spoke the words withered on her lips. She looked past him, her eyes widening in mindless terror. Whatever she beheld behind him must've truly startled her; for it caused her to retreat without a word. As he looked on she vanished into the smoke and heat of the pyre. The naked fear in her eyes startled Naruto, but when he turned to face it he found only Father and Atreus approaching from a different path. One leading from behind the house, not the one they'd taken into the forest. Much to his chagrin, the former proved as unreadable as ever, but he was alarmed to see his brother's expression.

Atreus looked almost...sullen.

"You're back." he blinked, startled. "When did you...?"

"You are in your head again, boy."

The crushing weight of disappointment nearly stifled his response outright, but the boy somehow pushed through it.

"Sorry, sir." he muttered. "But at least the fire...?"

"What fire?"

Turning his gaze back to the flames, Naruto found only cold ashes, long since cooled by time and the elements. Not a hint of flame remained. Impossible. He Just how long had they been conversing? Had all that truly been in his head? He almost considered telling him what he'd just witnessed, but a thorn of doubt pricked at his conscience and held him back. Father already knew about the dreams, but if he learned he was seeing things during his _waking_ hours then he might lose faith in him. Worse, he might deem him unready for the journey ahead.

Atreus, in his boundless enthusiasm, saved him from this.

"We killed a troll!"

Naruto's right eye twitched.

"Is that so, little brother?" he chuckled, mussing his sibling's hair. "All by yourself?"

Atreus colored. "Well, it was Father mostly, but I helped! I shot it in the eye."

Despite himself, the boy's lip quirked.

"Oh, I _see!"_

"Brother, that's a terrible joke."

Kratos merely grunted.

"Hmm. He shot well. But his anger got the better of him."

Even then, Naruto found himself reluctant to ask.

"Did you...bring me back a trophy?"

Much to his surprise, Kratos dipped a pale hand into his satchel and lobbed a small piece of broken horn in his direction. With a baffled grin the blond laughed and deftly snatched it out of the air. Tucking his newfound prize away into one of the many pouches on his personage, he beamed and secured it firmly in its new home. Rare instances like these almost warmed his heart. Almost. He'd asked more out of reflex than anything else, really. Even so, Father sometimes surprised him with small acts of kindness such as these.

Atreus tilted his head.

"Brother...you're kinda scary sometimes. What do you do with all those trophies anyway?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Its a secret." he paused then, noting his brother's taut expression. "Why the long face?"

The joy in those bright eyes dimmed somewhat.

"Father says I'm not ready."

"And you are _not,_ Atreus." Kratos rebuked him with a harsh glance. "Go inside. I must speak with your brother. Alone."

"Father, there's no need to-

"No." he growled.

The younger boy flinched.

"But, I-

 _"Now."_

A moment's hesitation passed between the three of them and for a fleeting instant the boy wondered if his brother would obey. Naruto offered a helpless shrug and gave Atreus's shoulder a comforting squeeze, pressing his own knife into the boy's hand. Pacified by this brief show of brotherly affection, the young archer reluctantly stomped a foot into the snow and retreated toward the homestead. Kratos didn't spare his second so much as a passing glance; instead he took a bag from his belt and began to gather Mother's ashes into the worn pouch.

Once more, silence fell over father and son.

"None disturbed her ashes?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, sir."

"You have kept up your training, then?" he paused, briefly looking up from his task. "The spear and shield?"

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Yes."

A satisfied grunt greeted him.

"Good." his father rumbled. "You will need them on the journey ahead."

...so we're doing it? Taking her ashes to the mountain?"

Kratos merely grunted in affirmation.

Silence draped itself over them like a wet blanket after that; a pall broken only by the sound of Faye's remains being relentlessly scraped down into the bag. Even he could see that Father was fumbling, trying to find words. The boy didn't mind. He knew Kratos was a man of few words. That didn't excuse his blunt actions. So often he spoke before considering the weight of his words. Not out of spite or anger; it was simply the way he was. Father was a harsh man, forged by his past, a past neither he nor Atreus knew. Perhaps they never would. Mother had always been the soft one, the kind one, and they had been content with that.

Yet now that she was gone, each found themselves trying to understand a man neither knew.

Mother had always understood him better then they ever could.

How did you move on from that?

It was experience that prevented Naruto's heart from hardening against Kratos entirely; he at least had some measure of the man he called Father through the years. But Atreus lacked that experience. If things continued as they were, one of them would break, or worse...

"You shouldn't alienate Atreus, Father."

"He is not ready." this time, the pale warrior did not glance up from his task. "Your words will not change this."

"And I am, then?" his voice rose in protest. "You know about my...problem. Father, we can't leave him here alone. He'll hate you for it. I won't...Mother wouldn't want that."

"My decision is final-

"Mother would've understood." he muttered. "She would've let him go."

That tattooed visage turned.

"What was that?"

"I said mother would've understood!" With that his temper finally slipped its leash and he rounded on the man he called Father, eyes stinging. "But you don't! You never understand!" he gave him a hard shove, but only succeeded in stumbling backwards. "Don't you see?!" Crimson eyes glared up at the towering mountain of a man. "You're being too hard on him! Do you even care?! You don't, do you?! Did you even love-

 _ **"BOY!"**_

He regretted the words the moment they left his tongue.

In an instant Father loomed over him, close enough to touch.

Those dark eyes burned, seemingly lit within by the sheer force of his wrath.

"Do not mistake my silence for lack of grief, child!" he thundered at him, the sound like a giant boulders grinding down the mountainside. "The road ahead is long and difficult! One of us must remain focused if we are to survive!"

Refusing to be cowed, the boy thrust his forehead against that of his Father.

 _"What's the point in surviving if we're at each others throats?!"_

As quickly as it had come, the spark of anger withered.

With an ancient sigh, Kratos leaned back.

"Mourn how you wish." There, at last, a rare note of pain broke through his seemingly impenetrable facade. "Leave me to my own."

Naruto shrank back half a step.

"I didn't realize...

"No. How could you?" Kratos exhaled, sounding old beyond his years. "You do not know my ways."

While he'd spoke, Father had finally finished his task.

Piling the last of Faye's ashes into the bag, he cinched it shut with a simple leather cord. As his son looked on he bound it to his waist with a thick rope. Only once he'd completed this objective did he stand, rising to his full, towering height over him. Naruto fought down a flinch. He knew Father wasn't trying to intimidate him; this was simply his neutral state of being. Those flinty eyes narrowed slightly, not in anger, but in rare concern and he knew at once that he'd been had. After their brief spat, he found himself almost unwilling to continue. But something had awoken within in, something that would not be denied.

"Something else troubles you, boy. What is it?"

The words burst out of him all at once.

 _"I know I'm not your son."_

Kratos went eerily rigid, his body stiff as stone.

"Boy...you will watch your tone...

Still, he bulled on ahead, heedless of the danger.

"But I'm not," he muttered, kicking a bit of burnt wood back into the pyre. "Not really." Blue eyes found his, blank and glassy. "I'm not your blood; not like Atreus." he jerked his head toward his "brother" further down the trail, watching him slam the door to their home behind him with a harsh crash. "You might've found me first, but after you had him, you only kept me out of pity. That's okay. I don't mind being the second fiddle. Its just, now that Mother's gone...you can't treat him like that. You'll lose him. You-

Strong arms took him by his shoulders. The sudden act of kindness jolted him upright.

"You _are_ my son. As is your brother. Nothing can change that."

Naruto chewed quietly on his lip.

"Did you love Mother?"

...yes." Kratos admitted after a long painful moment. "More than life itself-

 _"Well, isn't this touching?"_

Father and son turned as one, startled by the sudden intrusion. Rather, the intruder.

The soft sound of clapping drew their attention.

"I'd hate to interrupt this _touching_ moment, but...no." he laughed, shaking his head. "Actually, no. I'd _love_ to."

He cut an imposing figure; naked from the waist up, most of his upper torso sheathed in flowing azure tattoos. Yet for all his menacing appearance, despite his wild hair and scruffy beard, it was the eyes that truly frightened the boy. They were...dead. Vacant, yet brimming with madness. As though they'd been deprived of all sensation, leaving behind a hollow husk of a man. Something deep within him gibbered softly at the sight of that wild gaze. It was the expression of man who'd gone numb to the world. A soul who had lost everything, one who indulged in every carnal pleasure he could find, yet found no satisfaction in this.

 _And now he came for them._

Kratos stood slowly, placing himself between him and those horrid eyes.

"Get in the house, boy." he rumbled.

Naruto growled at the words.

"What? No! I can hel-

 _"Do as I say!"_

"Don't run away, now!" the man's rough voice reverberated through the clearing as he approached, harsh and biting. "Its no use hiding anymore. I know who you are...

"What's gong on?" Naruto hissed under his breath. "Do you know him?"

...more importantly, I know WHAT you are." the stranger sneered.

Before the boy could think to do as he'd been bade, the stranger abruptly reached them. A few swift strides devoured the distance between them. Rather than attack however, he paused before Kratos. A strange, almost morbid fascination dawned in those dead eyes. As if he'd been searching for this one moment all his life, and having finally found it, didn't know what to do with it. Then that mad gaze found him and a different emotion blazed there, sending his stomach turning until Father yet again barred his path. Naruto expected the newcomer to erupt then, to fly into a fit of fury.

Quite the opposite.

A hand thrust itself between them.

If anything this intervention seemed to delight the Stranger.

"Hmm." he mused, sizing the pale warrior up. "Thought you'd be bigger." But you're definitely the one. Long way from home, aren't you?"

Kratos bristled.

"What do you want?"

The Stranger grinned and edged forward.

"Ohhhhh, you already know the answer to that."

Sneering, the man leaned around him to leer at Naruto.

"What's wrong, boy? Going to let _daddy_ do all the fighting for you?"

A spark of anger flickered to life in Naruto's chest, demanding recompense.

"Whatever you seek, we do not have it." Refusing to be riled, Kratos turned away from the Stranger, edging his son toward the door. "You should move on."

"Ha!" Hoarse laughter greeted him the moment he turned his back. "And here I thought your kind was so supposed to be so enlightened!" he raised his arms, voice lilting, mocking him. "So much better than us, so much smarter. Yet you hide out here in the words like a _coward."_

Naruto felt rather than saw Father exhale, a short, sharp breath of anger leaving his body. He knew this was his opportunity to retreat, to dart inside and slam the door shut behind him. Yet despite that he couldn't bring himself to move. When the door hesitantly creaked open he immediately slapped a fist against it and hissed a low command to stay put, preventing Atreus from unwittingly wandering into the fight. Too late. He knew at once that he'd been seen, worse, that the newcomer had seen him do it.

Impossibly, the stranger's grin grew.

"Who was that?"

 _"No one."_

The Stranger's grin widened still further as the Spartan faced him at last.

Kratos growled, deep and low in his throat.

"You do not want this fight."

The Stranger sneered.

"Pretty sure I do."

An open-palmed slap cracked across his face, jerking Father's bearded visage to the side. He did not retaliate. Instead he accepted the blow stolidly, weathered the man's contempt like a stone against the ocean. A twitch of his muscled neck brought him about to face the tattooed invader once more, but this time Naruto caught the telltale glimmer of anger lurking behind those eyes. This time, when the Stranger stepped forward, Kratos immediately moved to meet him, glowering down at the shorter man with the controlled fury of a thousand warriors.

"Leave. My. Home."

A wide sneer greeted him.

 _"You_ are going to have to kill me for that to happen."

Clenched knuckles barreled into his face again, and once more, Kratos didn't budge. A fist slammed home into his scarred stomach and still, he remained rooted where he stood. Irritated by his refusal to fight, the stranger snarled and struck him once more in the face, then reeled in his arm to do so again-

On the fourth, he wasn't so fortunate.

"I warned you."

A pale palm shot out and caught his fist in mid-swing, drawing a startled grunt. Eyes ablaze, Kratos twisted the stranger's arm backwards in a vicious vice, bending him over himself where he stood. With one final reluctant glance over his shoulder, he reared a wrapped arm back to strike.

The Stranger simply laughed.

 _"Finally!"_

In a wordless roar his fist rammed home against the stranger's face with a sickening crunch, flinging him head over heels into the snow. Blood burst. Cartilage cracked. Bones broke. Impossibly, the Stranger's short-lived flight didn't last long; laughing, he flopped onto his hands and knees, shaking his head in disbelief. Kratos paused, lowering his still outstretched arm. A glimmer of confusion flitted across his pale face. Naruto felt inclined to agree, given what he'd just witnessed.

He'd seen his Father shatter _stone_ with a single blow.

How in _Hel_ was this man still conscious?

Then that gaze settled upon him.

"Boy. Stay out of this."

...yes, sir."

With startling speed his sire crossed the sundered snow to the strange and snatched him up by the arm. Heedless of his morose muttering, he hoisted the man up. Staggering like a drunkard, the tattooed stranger offered little resistance; if anything he seemed disoriented by the blow. An ember of pride flickered in Naruto's chest. He hadn't a clue of who this madman might be, but clearly he'd bitten off more than he could chew. Served him right for picking a fight.

Grunting, Kratos pulled the swaying stranger upright.

As they looked on, the man sighed.

"Fine. _My turn."_

Without warning the Stranger struck like a coiled viper, eeling out of Kratos's grasp and lashing out with a blinding uppercut. _This_ blow exceeded all others, colliding solidly with Krato's chest to launch him into the air. His spinning body clipped part of the roof as he soared past. Like a bird taking flight he rocked past, tumbling into the air. He seemed to hang there for what felt like an eternity, spinning end over end as he rended through their roof. Then gravity sank its cruel claws into him and he finally fell, plummeting to the ground with a harsh crash.

"Father?!"

Laughing, the Stranger turned his gaze on him.

"How incredibly...disappointing that was."

Rather, the door he protected.

"Whose in the house?"

The boy stood his ground.

"None of your damn business."

Irked, he glowered at him for a long moment.

Slowly, that bearded visage twisted into a murderous scowl. He paid no heed to his lowered head, those twitching fingers, nor the senseless gibberish escaping his gaze. He felt only crushing disappointment. He hadn't felt a thing. Not even a tingle. The old man would be up soon enough and needed to be dealt with, but for some reason the boy's response...aggravated him. Perhaps because he had been the same once. Protecting others at the cost of himself. Idiot boy. He'd snuff him out right here and now for that attitude.

"Your turn then."

A fist cocked back.

Red eyes snapped up.

 **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

In am impossible movement, he flowed around the blow.

Then he struck.

THRUCK.

Much to Baldr's disbelief, the blond dashed forward and drove his fist deep into his gut, leaving him over and retching. Enraged by the sudden surge of energy, he drove a roundhouse of his own into the boy's face; unfortunately, in his anger, he failed to realize his opponent was being driven by something far more potent than rage. He glimpsed the crimson cloak sheathing the boy's body, a sickly red aura in the shape of a man, and thought nothing of it. That would prove his undoing.

BLAM!

An uppercut caught the deranged deity's jaw with full force, snapping his head back.

CRUNCH.

Even as he spun to meet him the young blond's thrust-kick smashed into his face with sound and aplomb, bending bone and crushing capillaries. Reeling, the god lurched, a strangled snarl fleeing from his lips _. The acrid taste of blood flooded his mouth, a salty coppery sensation he hadn't experiences since._

 _Wait._

"I...felt that." In disbelief, he started, surprised by the sudden spurt of sensation. "I actually FELT that!" a joyous laugh burst out of him, piquing in delight. "I can taste this! "The blood in my mouth!" Everything else was still achingly numb, but to his great delight, he found he could taste again. As if a switch had been flicked somewhere deep inside him, part of the spell that bound him peeled away by whatever wretched energies that consumed the boy. Clamoring to his feet, he cast the boy a rueful glance, his curiosity-ah, sweet euphoria!-piqued at long last.

"You! What did you do?!"

He never received an answer.

Well, not a coherent one, at any rate

A clawed fist closed around his face and quite suddenly, he found himself flying.

Wood and timber splintered before his back as he crashed through the roof and into the backward, cast through the very same passage he'd flung Kratos. Groaning, the battered deity struggled upright, seeking his opponent. Instead he found only the Spartan, staring at him in disbelief. But not for long. A crimson comet fell out of the sky and slammed into his chest from on high, sundering the earth and sky alike in its haste to reach him. This time, Baldr embraced the pain when it came and happily gave himself to the battle as twin fists crashed down on his head.

Naruto saw and felt none of it as he rained down blow after blow upon his most-hated enemy.

There was only one thought.

One pure objective.

One wild reason.

 _One._

 _ **"YOU!"**_

One blow.

" **DO NOT!"**

Two blows.

 **"TOUCH MY!"**

Three blows.

 _ **"FAAAAAATHER!"**_

 **A/N: Ohohoho, looks like Baldr went and pushed that button!**

 **Yeah, the Baldr brawl is going to continue chapter and its GONNA BE A DOOZY. Kratos and Naruto vs Baldr...given what I have planned, I thought it best to dedicate the third chapter to it. Heh, if you think this chapter had surprises, just wait until the next!**

 **Going to say it right now, it was NOT Athena who visited Naruto.**

 **It was Hestia.**

 **We all know what she's the goddess of, do we not?**

 **YES she exists in the God of War mythos. Read the novels if you don't believe me. Yes, there are actual novels. Pretty damn good ones at that.**

 **Phew, feels good to finally get this off my chest. Helps that I've beaten the God of War game-and I'm STILL discovering new things! Now I'm trying to track down those blasted ravens. I'm a bit sad that I've almost finished everything 100% so quickly. I suppose some DLC would be too much to hope for, even though they said they wouldn't?**

 **God of War indeed!**

 **As a note, Kratos's role will not be diminished in this tale. Not at all. If anything, he might run into more trouble because of a certain hothead. Atreus is still Atreus and Naruto will still be Naruto of course, but he's a touch more aggressive when it comes to combat. Helps when you have actual training...**

 **Also, yes, the Valkyries are going to have a role in this. As is Freya.**

 **Other gods will be more visible/prevalent, too.**

 **Moreso than the games, at that.**

 **...and someone else.**

 **And no, I'm not going to bloody abandon this!**

 **I'd rather die than disappoint you readers!**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **POTENTIAL ones!**

 **(Previews)**

 _"Where's that temper, boy?! Come on! Make me feel something!"_

* * *

 _Freya tilted her head, regarding him._

 _"And who are you?"_

* * *

 _"Boy..._

 _"Just wait." Naruto reassured him. "This is going to be awesome. Hey, Atreus. See that barrel over there?"_

 _"Huh? Yeah, I guess...?"_

 _"On my mark..._

 _The explosion that followed was nothing short of extraordinary._

 _Not so for the draugr._

* * *

 _Mimir blinked._

 _Well, as much as a decapitated head with one eye could blink._

 _"Wait a minute. I know that power. You're a-_

 _Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth._

 _"You will tell him nothing!"_

* * *

 _"Get out of my head."_

 _Athena's lip curled in cruel derision._

 _"Idiot boy. You know nothing of your father."_

 _"Nor will I listen to someone with a forked tongue!"_

* * *

 _Blue eyes blazed red._

 _"ODIN! Come down here and face me!"_

 **R &R~!**


	3. Like Father like Son

**A/N: REVIEW FOR IT FEEDS MY ETERNAL ENGINE OF CREATION!**

 **There! Its out! Hope you're all happy! Just kidding, this was a blast to write.**

 **Let's clarify something here folks:**

 **Naruto did NOT break Freya's spell completely.**

 **He just got through it in his rage-fueled state, and in doing so, briefly restored one of Baldur's key senses. In this case, the ability to taste. Its not a permanent fix by any means; if anything, it'll have him hunting down Kratos and his family with renewed fervor. Naturally Freya won't be happy to learn of this, but who can tell where this may take us? Down new paths for certain; because THIS is where the story truly starts to go off the rails, and in a big way.**

 **To further clarify, Naruto does possess the Arms of Sparta at this time. Kratos retrieved them, just as he did...well...SPOILER...**

 **Naturally, our boy would cherish such weapons and...improve upon them.**

 **Let's just say Naruto IS a god...yet he isn't.**

 **Well, I've kept you long enough.**

 **Onward and upward I say!**

 **TIME FOR KRATOS!**

 _ **Booooooooy~!**_

 _"Fallen warrior. Do you seek the gates of Valhalla?"_

 _"No, no, no! Wait! Let go! I'm fond of living!"_

 _"Then you mean to challenge me?"_

 _"Urk. Well...I'd rather not..._

 _...but I can't die yet!"_

 _"How odd."_

 _~Eir and Naruto._

 **Like Father/Like Son**

 _The boy had lost himself to his anger._

Kratos could see it in his every movement; every blow that hammered down on the Stranger who'd come to their home. He saw, it knew it, _read_ _it_ in those burning red eyes, and a part of him recoiled at the sight. Not out of fear, but recognition. This went well beyond mere anger. This was _rage._ Wrath personified. Emotions tamped down for years upon years, all released in one single cataclysmic burst of pure primal passion. A roaring flame of righteous indignation that few could douse, much less temper or control.

His fists crunched down against the tattooed man's visage relentlessly.

 **"DO NOT! TOUCH MY! FAAAAAAAAAAATHER!"**

No, far worse than that...

 _...he saw himself._

"Boy!"

If the enraged youth heard his shout, he did little to show it.

Seizing his prey by face, he flung Baldur over the house and leaped after him, howling all the while.

Now was not the time for inaction.

Forcing his aging body upright, the weathered Spartan summoned the Leviathan Ax back to his hand. Though its own was already plodding forward, the treasured weapon followed its new master and landed in his outstretched palm with a satisfying smack. A fresh surge of adrenaline roared through him and within moments he found himself sprinting; running headlong toward the fresh sounds of combat. Atreus had yet to emerge from their battered cottage and with a bellow to hide _-under the floorboards-_ the Ghost of Sparta threw himself back into the brawl. He knew well what spurred the boy onward; he'd seen it once before in his misspent youth. Powerful though the boy and this fresh surge of rage might be, it had its limits.

 _Limits that could be exploited._

"Where's that temper, boy?! Come on! Make me _feel_ something!"

 **"Bastard! Let me go! I'll gut you!"**

Manic laughter greeted the boy's furious declaration.

Sure enough, he came upon them just as the Stranger got the better of him; though the boy bucked and fought back with near-reckless abandon, his own drive found itself matched in the face of the Stranger's seemingly endlessly vitality. No content to meekly allow himself to be pummeled, the tattooed man had somehow managed to pin the boy against the ground and trap one of his arms behind his back while planting a boot against his skull. Like a feral beast the blond struggled against his unshakable grip, that eerie restless red aura still writhing and twining against his shoulders. The sight stirred something in Kratos.

Those wild eyes cut towards him then, gleaming with a shade of madness.

"Ah! Nice of you to join us, old man! Feel like talking now?!"

A red haze draped itself across the Spartan's vision.

...you _will_ release him, and leave this place."

The man merely sneered.

"And if I don't?"

With a low growl, the ashen Spartan hefted his ax, only to watch that booted foot crush against his son's skull. The sight stilled him more than any blow ever could. With that kind of strength...a simple flick of his ankle would more than suffice. The merest twitch and Naruto would die, all before he could ever hope to reach him. Even if he launched the ax at him, the Stranger would still have more than enough time to do the deed.

"Ah, ah, ah!" a finger wagged. "One more step and the boy dies!"

Kratos bristled. "Tell me what it is you seek, then!"

"You already know!" the Stranger scoffed.

He knew nothing? What did he want?!

 _"I DO NOT!"_

Grimacing, Naruto made a fist with his free hand.

A dull crunch near their home was the only warning before something streaked over the head of Kratos.

To the untrained eye they-for more than one object arrowed towards the blond-appeared little more than typical Spartan weapons flung by an unseen hand. The spear bore a long shaft with a steel tip, sporting faded crimson tints. A long scarlet-gold strip of cloth lay wrapped around its worn haft, fluttering now in the sharp breeze as it flew. But not alone. With it arced a battered shield forged of bronze scarlet, emblazoned with the Greek _lamda_ symbol upon it, streaking unerringly towards the startled form of the Stranger.

The latter caromed wildly off the man's skull, sending him stumbling off his prone form...

...but it was the former that slammed into Naruto's now-open palm.

Scything his legs beneath him, the boy sprang to his feet and moved to flank the stunned Baldur. For a moment it seemed luck and skill were with him; for he caught the tattooed deity just as he was climbing back to his feet. Battering him headlong with the heavy shield, he once more sent him staggering away in a daze. When the blond moved to continue his assault, he caught a vicious right hook on the chin for his efforts.

Kratos needed no further provocation.

In a bolt of frozen fury, the Leviathan Ax rejoined the fray; swinging down at the Stranger's side in a horizontal slash to bite deeply into his right side. A wet cough answered him as the Stranger pulled himself off the frozen metal, only to find himself launched bodily into the air by the followup attack. Perhaps his son sensed his intent. Perhaps not. Regardless of the fact, the boy leaped back into the fray. An overhead slam from Naruto continued the combo and slammed Baldur into the earth, to which Kratos whirled around and repeated the same swing, this time in the opposite direction.

Caught between spear and ax, the Stranger on laughed as he was tossed about.

"Yes, yes! _That's_ more like it!"

Vicious alternating strikes descended on him from every angle; left, right, horizontal, vertical and beyond. A storm of blows no man-no god-could ever hope to escape from, and throughout, he made only the most meager of efforts to defend himself. Rather, he seemed to prioritize offense over defense. Hammer-like fists metal shield and flesh alike, sparing no discrimination for either. Still they fought on, covering for one another. Where one opening emerged, another always stepped in to block, shielding the other from harm. Words were wasted here. This was the field of battle. Yet no matter how much they hammered at him, his wounds closed faster than they could inflict them. Yet the trio raged back and forth what seemed like hours, days, weeks...

Finally, as all things do, the battle came to an abrupt end.

A lunging downward thrust from Naruto cut the Stranger's legs out from under him, just as Kratos brought his ax around for an upward smash. Caught full on by the deadly weapon, the Stranger actually grunted in a short muted note of surprise and was hurled upward once more. This time, the opportunity did not go unnoticed.

 _ **"Got you!"**_

Roaring, Naruto came out of a roll and leaped at the still airborne deity, his body clad in that fading red aura as he stabbed down with the full length of his spear. Trapped between the honed edge of the spear and the earth, Baldur's body had no choice but to yield It was a good thrust, Kratos mused. Simple and clean. It pierced through flesh and bone effortlessly and found the heart. One final wrench ought to wedge the barbed edge firmly within the wound, hopefully binding it in place-

To his disbelief, the tattooed god only laughed.

"Is that all?"

In an impossibly quick movement Baldur's knee lashed out, catching the boy in his torso.

Reeling from the blow, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Baldur was not amused; whatever lingering sensation he'd felt had long since faded with his wounds; turned numb by that accursed spell. Infuriatingly, he retained the ability to taste; thus remaining keenly aware of the blood in his mouth. Beyond that? Nothing. It was...painfully disappointing. No, he decided. He _couldn't_ afford to kill this boy. Not yet. Should he die, his sole chance to _feel again_ might well die with him. Whatever minuscule chance there might be of breaking this wretched spell-curse, his mind bleated!-would surely cease to exist if he ended his life, unlike daddy dearest over there...

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't inflict _some_ pain.

He just needed to be a bit creative in his methods.

The lad seemed durable after all...

"You stay put, now!"

Ripping the spear from his own torn body, he spun and slammed it _through_ the boy's stomach, its jagged edge erupting out his back in a shower of sickly scarlet. Red eyes snapped into blue with a gasp. Like a candle cast in the wind, the crimson aura surrounding him guttered out, a dying flame ebbing away into nothingness. In vain the boy's hands sought the wound and did the unthinkable. As two gods looked on, he seized the shaft of the spear and pulled, tearing it free in a fresh shower of viscera. Kratos nearly shouted him down for the mistake. Blood welled up between his fingers, and the boy dropped down to one knee, trying to stand, to carry on the fight, until finally...

...he fell.

 _"No!"_

Crimson descended over Kratos's vision in scarlet haze.

Thought abandoned him and he lunged forward headlong into battle.

He saw, rather than felt his body drop the ax and grapple with the Stranger.

As though he were outside himself somehow, watching it all, yet unable to interact with anything.

In spite of everything he'd ever done, all his attempts to tamp down his rage, all his self-control, he couldn't help himself. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to snap the Stranger's neck-and every bone in his body if given the chance. He knew gut wounds. They were often death to whomever received them. The boy...Naruto, he might not. Time and time again, he'd seen him heal from minor wounds, yet nothing so grievous as this one. Though he longed to go to him, to avail him of his pain, his body held sway in that moment over his mind.

In the end, the rage won.

The rage _always_ won in the end.

For all his fury, the tattooed deity soon proved himself nearly Kratos's equal in raw strength; though the ground began to bend and buckle beneath them, still he strove against him, snarling obscenities. Even as they struggled against one another their clash caused the ground to collapse underfoot, creating a progressively larger and deeper fissure beneath them. Still the two titans struggled against one another. Neither paid their bodies any heed. They fought on like gods of old, the earth sundering, world shaking.

"When Odin sent me here, I just needed answers, but you _haaaaaaaaad_ to act all proud." the Stranger snarled. As if to echo that cry, the world shook beneath them anew as the chasm continued to spread in miles beyond their battle. "Throw whatever you have at me; I'll keep coming, and that old body _will_ give out. But before I end this, I want you to know one thing...

A mad, half crazed smile flashed out at him.

...I can't feel ANY of this!"

* * *

 _(...Scene Break...)_

* * *

 _Light._

It flooded Naruto's vision in a thunderclap of sound, jolting him back to consciousness with a start. A spike of pain in his torso nearly drove him down into the black and silenced him altogether. Curling inward against the sudden surge of agony burning his world a thousand shades of white the young man grit his teeth, fighting off a silent scream. He felt the hole in his stomach as clearly as one would the loss of a limb and the sheer pain of the wound nearly drove him mad outright. Already he could feel his body reacting the sudden injury, trying to muster up enough energy to heal him even as he bled out.

Would he?

Could he recover?

He didn't want to die; not like this, not when there was still so much left to do.

The sudden thought of death caused the boy to tremble; if only for the uncertainty it brought with it. He'd never taken a wound like this. Some deep cuts perhaps, but nothing like this. Baldur had pierced something vital with his spear, and in tearing the weapon out, he'd felt something tear. Even now his world seemed paler somehow as he looked on, draining of all color, leaving naught but grey behind. Grey. He didn't know what to do with grey. As though his life were but a canvas and the artist had left it unfinished, leaving him behind to rot.

Of the forest-of their home-he saw nothing, only blinding, endless white.

 _"I greet thee, fallen warrior."_ a solemn, musical voice rang in his ears like a clarion call. _"Do you seek the gates of Valhalla?"_

Incredibly those words numbed the haze of agony; like a balm pressed against the gaping tear, he felt some semblance of his strength return. But only a sliver. In disbelief, he strained his gaze and fought to raise his head off the snow. He almost immediately found himself wishing he hadn't done so, if only because the sight awaiting him nearly struck him blind on the spot.

He saw.

Rather, he saw _her._

In all her towering majesty.

A being-spirit?-clad in peerless armor hung over him, so pale as to be nearly translucent. Perhaps she was. Borne aloft on feathered-yet seemingly tainted somehow-wings of spun gold, armed and armored as if for battle, she loomed before him. Silent and regal in her majesty, she did not speak, her helmeted head simply regarding him in silent contemplation. Was he hallucinating? Seeing things? Surely he must be. Even _he_ knew a Valkyrie when he saw one. They were warrior of legend, myth, rarely seen here in Midgard by anyone other than...

...oh.

If a Valkyrie was here for him, that could only mean...

"Who are...?"

A slim hand extended, slender fingertips beckoning to him from within the light.

 _"I am known as Eir. Come, warrior."_ her voice both dulled his senses and filled him with a strange sense of longing. _"Come away to your well-earned rest. I am alone in my task and the dead are many. I do not have the luxury of time."_

The last word reactivated Naruto.

"Time? I don't have _time_ to be resting, now!"

Growling, the whiskered warrior crawled to his knees.

Perhaps mistaking his movement for acceptance, Eir reached for him.

At such proximity, Naruto brief glimpsed the eyes lingering behind that helmet.

Somehow he managed to tear his gaze away from the winged spirit and muster his senses.

"No, no, no! Wait! Hold it! I'm not dead! Rather fond of living, in fact!" Ah, there it was. He felt a strange twitching sensation in his stomach, a sure sign that he was either about to expire altogether or his ailing body had finally cobbled together enough energy and kickstarted some semblance of regeneration. Regardless, the notion of taking the offered hand to him was immediately foreign to him, and thus he refused. He was needed here, in Midgard with his family, not the feasting halls of boorish gods who didn't give a fig for mortal affairs. No matter how tempting the idea might be...

Eir's helmeted head cocked aside, commanding his attention.

 _"Then you mean to challenge me, warrior?"_

He glimpsed the mace at her side.

Inwardly, Naruto blanched.

"Well...I'd rather not...

Those who fought a Valkyrie and refused death became a draugr. He remembered that much from Mother's tales. _"Should a warrior decline the call of the Valkyrie and engage her in battle, that warrior will be burnt by the intensity of the fight and be doomed to forever roam the mortal realm as undead."_ Now had no desire to become one of those mindless...things. Least of all while he stood at death's door. But what other alternative was there? He couldn't simply submit and leave Father behind, much less Atreus, not after all he'd said and done. To simply give up now...it was unacceptable. Anathema.

...but I can't die!" steeling himself, he met her gaze. "Not yet!"

A beat of silenced passed between the two of them.

Remarkably, the Valkyrie relented.

 _"Very well."_

Pain flared in his stomach, yet it was a good pain, cleansing him of the fog that had fallen over him. With a supreme effort of will he climbed to his feet. Once there he found that the "bleeding" had indeed ceased; in its place stood healthy pink flesh. Tender to the touch perhaps, and a bit raw, but a far cry from the great tear he'd sported moments before. As though spurred by the realization of his recovery, the light dimmed. A faint sensation of being pulled tugged at his psyche. Somewhere, the scales had tipped, and he felt himself being drawn back, color rushing back in place of the overwhelming grey.

For a moment, just a fleeting instant, he caught a glimpse of paradise behind Eir's wings.

Then the Valkyrie's gentle, pale hand graced his chest.

 _"Though I cannot speak for my missing sisters..._

Her helmet tilted, regarding him curiously.

 _...I pray that we meet again, warrior._

Naruto's world rushed back.

 _Now there was pain._

 **A/N: And there we are.**

 **There's also a few minor changes, i.e. all but ONE of the Valkyries have been corrupted-as the quote would indicate Baldur's fixation with Naruto, that sort of thing.** **We will get to Frey and Mimir soon and all the good stuff, I promise. The fight simply took up more of this chapter than I expected.** **Atreus obviously isn't in this brawl; because Baldur would murder him. He's not able to stand toe-to-toe with a god...**

 **...yet**

 **One last thing, Eir IS a named Valkyrie and purported to be the kindest of them.**

 **...and perhaps the one most suffering once she's finally corrupted. Mimir theorized that it some Valkyries were SPOILER "corrupted" by Odin's magic sooner than others, while others managed to resist. For example, Sigrun was one of the last to be corrupted. Its HEAVILY hinted here that Eir doesn't have long before the magic takes its toll on her, trapping her in a physical form. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm going into such detail on what seems like a random Valkyrie. Rest assured, there's a reason for it, and a reason for her meeting Naruto.**

 **By the time Naruto comes to, Kratos will have "killed" Baldur for the first time.**

 **And we can finaaaaaally move onto the juicy bits that I've been planning out for this story!**

 **I know it may seem that the chapters aren't jumping right into the thick of things, and taking their time, but this is GOD OF WAR. I want to write it right, ya know? The previews listed at the end of each chapter _all_ show up eventually, just not it any given order. ****I can easily see Naruto being too stubborn to die. We all know he's healed from much worse. This guy got stabbed in the LUNG and healed from that. It only stands to reason he'd recover from a gut wound as well. Now, in an unrelated note...**

 **We're getting a New Game + at last! Don't know when, but I can't wait!**

 **Phew, feels good to finally get this off my chest. Helps that I've beaten the God of War game-and I'm STILL discovering new things! Now I'm trying to track down those blasted ravens. I'm a bit sad that I've almost finished everything 100% so quickly. I suppose some DLC would be too much to hope for, even though they said they wouldn't?**

 **God of War indeed!**

 **As a note, Kratos's role will not be diminished in this tale. Not at all. If anything, he might run into more trouble because of a certain hothead. Atreus is still Atreus and Naruto will still be Naruto of course, but he's a touch more aggressive when it comes to combat. Helps when you have actual training...**

 **Also, yes, the Valkyries are going to have a role in this. As is Freya.**

 **Other gods will be more visible/prevalent, too.**

 **Moreso than the games, at that.**

 **...and someone else.**

 **And no, I'm not going to bloody abandon this!**

 **I'd rather die than disappoint you readers!**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **POTENTIAL ones!**

 **Pieces of 'em!**

 ** _Guess!_**

 **(Previews)**

 _Naruto flinched as though he'd been physically struck._

 _"I thought you said he wasn't ready."_

 _Kratos snorted, the ghost of a scowl tugging at his lips._

 _"He is not. But he must be."_

* * *

 _"Up we go, little brother!"_

 _Grunting, Atreus accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be hoisted over the edge._

 _"Hey, I've been wondering something."_

 _"Hmm?"  
_

 _Wary, he turned his eyes to Father, still ahead of them on the path._

 _"Why didn't he teach to you to...you know, use a bow?"_

 _Naruto colored._

 _A hand descended, mussing his hair._

 _"That's your talent at work, there. Not mine..._

 _Taking his sibling aside, he deftly whispered out:_

 _...besides that mark, you're a far better marksman than I."_

 _Despite the cold, he felt his face warm against the unexpected praise._

* * *

 _"You are_ _an unutterable fool..._

 _As such, he was somewhat startled when the Valkyrie removed her helm. To his surprise, a young visage greeted him. Very young indeed._ _Hair the color of spun midnight spilled out of her helmet, cascading down her back in a curtain of ebony. Golden eyes regarded him with mysticism and confusion, set in a youthful visage bearing a long scar across her brow. He'd hesitate to call her a young woman. Without the terrifying visage of her helmet she seemed little more than a wisp of a girl clad in armor yet bearing the stern regality of one who'd seen many battles. Too many._

 _...yet a worthy warrior."_

 _She knelt._

 _"My mace is yours."_

* * *

 _"Fresh meat!"_

 _"Now, now, lets talk about this..._

 _The Reaver squalled in surprise as Naruto's hand locked around his wrist, bending the arm backwards and way from Atreus._

 _...like civilized beings, hmm?"_

 _Impossibly, that dark smile brightened._

 _"If its food you want, we'd be happy to share."_

* * *

 _"Boy."_

 _Naruto whistled innocently._

 _"What? It wasn't me this time, I swear..._

* * *

 _Magni grunted in surprise._

 _"You...just what the hel are you?"_

 _Still speared on his weapon, the blond stood._

 _"Hmm. This is a nice blade. I think I'll be keeping it..._

 **R &R~!**


	4. Journey

**A/N:** **REVIEW FOR IT FEEDS THE ENGINE OF CREATION~!**

 **I've been busy with my Fate stuff but so many wanted me to keep up with this story,t hat I couldn't help but come back to it.**

 **Update spree, whoo.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Sorry, I'm feeling a bit...down at the moment** **...no, that isn't a pun. I genuinely feel like crap as I write this author's note.** **And I don't even know WHY.** **Miiiiiiight be losing my mind.**

 **Hmm.**

 **Semantics, I suppose.**

 **Sanity is overrated anyway.**

 **Long story short, I need dental work done, and my insurance doesn't want to cover it. Root canals, crowns, that sort of thing. In other words? I'm forced to pay out of pocket, which means I'm going to be out a few thousand dollars assuming I can even scrape together that kind of money. Have to pay up front too, or they won't even TOUCH my teeth. Well, I'm sure you've been there and done that before dear reader, so I won't ask for sympathy. I take damn good care of my teeth, but there it is, there they are, and it needs doing.** **Recently had my hours cut at work so there's that, too.**

 **I've been trying to make updates more frequent but the pain's getting downright distracting at this point and affecting my work. Nothing's infected mind you, but it still hurts like hell.**

 **Just wanted to apologize for that, there.**

 **Don't worry, I'll find a way through this somehow.**

 **Not sure if this'll get a lot of views or reviews, given all the holiday madness is going on at the moment.**

 **Eh, screw it.**

 **Remember, don't treat this story rationally.**

 **Think of it what you will; a parody, a crack fic, or even a hybrid.**

 **Try not to dwell on it too much. After all, you might drive yourself insane~!**

 **Again, I own no references, quotes, or homages to other media. But you all already know that by now.**

 **Sorry if this was short, but an interlude was sorely needed, if only to bridge the gap against what's coming...**

 _"Hey may not be your son, but the two of you are more alike than you know."_

 _...hrmph. Enough of your riddles, witch. Speak."_

 _"You're both running from something."_

 _"Nonsense. The boy fears nothing."_

 _"How little you know."_

 _~?_

 **Journey (Interlude)**

Atreus opened his eyes.

Having squeezed them shut for so long against the chaos raging outside, the light, dim though it was, proved nearly blinding for the poor boy. Even here in the dark cellar, the dank scent of musty furs pervading his nose, he still couldn't make sense of what had transpired. His ears still rang with the sound of splintered wood, of steel striking steel, the terrible sound of torn flesh. He'd only glimpsed the Stranger for a mere moment before the door slammed in his face, but the sight stuck with him, that ghastly bearded face curving in a cruel smile. Even now those horrible words lingered:

 _"What have we here?"_

Then his brother had roared at him to hide, and so he had beneath the floor, dread coiling like a silver snake within his stomach. The noises that followed would haunt his dreams for months to come. A terrible racket, a melody of destruction, as if the world were tearing itself apart around him. Steel shattered. Boulders ground themselves apart. And the screams, oh, the _screams..._

Now all the world lay fallen silent around him, still as the grave.

No, not quite silent, he realized; he heard...something.

A faint thumping sound scraped against his senses.

"H-Hello?" his voice trembled in his ears.

He hated it.

Young hands strained against the hatch, to no avail. It wouldn't budge. Either Father had either locked it, or something terribly heavy had fallen upon it and trapped him here. Judging by the sullen creak the rickety frame offered up, Atreus suspected it was the latter. Well. This was going to be a problem. He wasn't possessed of incredible strength like his brother and Father; his talents lay in the realm of archery. Precise shots were his forte...well, when he didn't miss. Could he have done something to help his family? No.

The truth proved a bitter pill to swallow.

Self-loathing welled up in him anew as he sank back to the floor, tucking his knees against his chest. What use was he in a fight when he couldn't even protect himself? He might be an archer, but in comparison to Father, no, even his _brother_ he knew his skills were sorely lacking. It wasn't that he resented them, just-

"Aha!"

A harsh creak captured his attention and with a jolt, someone ripped the hatch away to flood the room with light.

Unable to stand the sudden illumination, the boy wiped his pallid cheeks and averted his gaze. Flinging up a hand he squinted through his fingers. Discerning what he believed to be a familiar shape through the blinding radiance, joyous tears sprang to his eyes. His body betrayed him, bolting to its feet in a rush of euphoria.

"You're alright...!"

Harsh coughing answered him.

...I wouldn't say that, little brother."

When that familiar face emerged however, Atreus nearly jerked back out of shock. A horrified gasp tore out of him before he could think to hold it back. It was Naruto, to be sure. There could be no question about that. Bright blue eyes blazed out at him, framed by stark blond hair and whiskered cheeks. But he'd taken a beating and been bloodied for it. One eye was swollen shut, and his nose looked to have been broken and forcibly set at some point during battle. His attire appeared to have taken the worst of it; those once-proud furs now battered and torn around his shoulders.

Worse, were his weapons.

The Arms of Sparta-or what remained of them-lay strapped to his torso, a dented shield covering his back alongside the pieces of a sundered spear tied to his belt. Atreus felt a pang of loss at the sight of the shattered weapon, knowing they had been his brother's favorite tool. Perhaps a talented smith might yet repair them, but given that they knew no such person, he doubted their fate.

"Well, lets not keep you down there any longer." his brother declared, jarring him out of his reverie with a start, "Up we go!"

Reluctantly, he grasped the offered hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up over the edge.

He nearly flinched when he beheld their home.

Naught but shattered timber awaited his gaze. Belatedly, he realized the light stemmed not just from the door but the roof itself, as well as the southern wall. Now that he glanced about, he discovered much of their home had been flung into disarray. Someone had smashed a hole through them both without so much as a second thought. The force it must've taken to do so was...worrying to say the least.

"That blood...

"Oh, this? Pretty sure its mine." there was a high, wild light to his brother's gaze, as though he didn't truly see him. He'd likely gone into shock. "Its funny really," he rambled on as he scuttled about their home, "I thought I was dead. Then I met a Valkyrie. Now I'm not. Life is strange, I suppose. Catch!"

His bow and quiver sailed across the room at him, the latter brimming with fresh arrows.

Atreus caught them both with practice ease, slinging them over his shoulder only as an afterthought.

Then and only _then_ did the young marksman finally register the tale his beloved brother had accidentally relayed to him.

"Wait." he blinked. "You DIED?! _And_ you saw a Valkyrie?!" the words tumbled out of him in a squawk. "I...you...what did I miss?!"

Naruto paused, cradling a small satchel in his off hand.

"See, it sounds less likely when _you_ say it...

Shrugging, the battered blond slung said satchel over his shoulder and set out through the door without a second glance. Once more Atreus found himself forced to follow in his footsteps, to hasten after him lest he be left behind altogether. Even then he was hard-pressed to keep up. Their home loomed behind them like a mournful parent, bidding them farewell. Confusion spurred him to speak.

"Where are we going?"

Naruto didn't slow, not in the least.

His sibling regarded him with a patient, if somewhat incredulous look.

"We're leaving, of course." he said. "We can't stay here. That man will come back."

Atreus nearly tripped over his own feet.

"What?" he sputtered. "But where?"

 _"Anywhere that isn't here."_

They walked in silence for a time, snow crunching beneath their boots. Atreus clutched his bow to his chest. The notion of leaving their home behind proved painful enough on its own; to do this so soon after losing Mother threatened to tear his heart out altogether. Still, he trusted his brother. Naruto wasn't the sort to lie. Yes, he might be mischievous at times, and he possessed a stubborn streak a mile long, but he was also honest to a fault. He wouldn't steer him wrong, surely.

"What about Father?" Atreus pressed. "We don't know where he went. He could be-

"Hmm." his brother paused to consider. "We'll just have to find him, then."

Together, the two brothers determinedly set out to do just that.

* * *

 _(...With Kratos...)_

* * *

The rage always won.

Like some fell beast determined to tear him apart and feast upon his marrow, it always set upon Kratos at the worst of moments. Rending his mind limb from limb. Denying him the peace he sought. In the end, no matter how hard he struggled against it, his anger always got the better of him. Long hunts availed him naught. Fighting only quickened the blood. For a time Faye-and his family-had proven a balm for his anger, yet with her passing it only became more insatiable. He knew he should take solace in the fact that he wasn't alone, yet it only made him all the more bitter.

He didn't know how to be father to one son, much less two.

He didn't know how to do take on that role again, not without her.

Now even the last remnants of that once-peaceful life had been stripped way.

With the Stranger's arrival he'd been forced to face his old life, to succumb to the rage once more. In the end, it had triumphed.

It always did.

But how had that man found them?

A niggling doubt nearly made him him turn back; nearly spurred him to descend into the crevasse after the stranger; if only to make certain he'd perished. Surely he had. None could survive a broken neck; much less the fall that followed. Anyone who _could_ was someone he was not prepared to face with his bare hands alone. Alone. The thought brought back a painful reminder of his failure.

Naruto.

The boy was gone.

It had been a mortal wound to be sure.

Not only had Atreus lost a brother, but _he_ had failed a son. He should've been stronger. Faster. He had not been. now he would return to find his bloodied corpse strewn in the snow, his eyes shut, never to open again. A light extinguished forever. To lose him as well as Faye, so soon after her untimely demise...the thought left his limbs heavy as he shuffled forward.

Thus it came as something of a surprise when _they_ met him midway.

Spattered in his own blood he walked among the fallen trees, his glassy blue eyes gazing blankly up into the branches. His tan face had been reduced to a ghastly pallor almost akin to his own; as though he'd seen a ghost, but even as he looked on the color was returning to that whiskered visage. Atreus dithered mere moments before he saw him. That pale visage lit with joy, one Kratos didn't know how to reciprocate. He was glad to see them alive of course, but to _express_ it...

"Father!"

Kratos offered a noncommittal grunt.

Part of him was almost chuffed to find that his "son" had survived.

The other, however...

 _ **"BOY!"**_

Naruto whistled innocently.

"What?! It wasn't me this time, I swear!"

The God of War loomed large over his progeny.

Kratos would have none of it; none of this deflection, none of this sullen silence interposed by witty remarks. Juxtaposed to the idea of leaving him alone-even after that miracle-he straightened his back and advanced, his sights set solely upon the Boy Who Perished. It was incomprehensible. He'd seen him take that wound to his gut. Few were capable of surviving such a grievous, himself included. That his "son" was standing before him here, fresh as a daisy, with naught to show but a hole in his furs concerned him. The boy's mental state, moreso.

"You were dead."

Those eerie blank eyes turned down, avoiding his gaze.

"And now I'm not. Funny how that works." Whiskered cheeks dimpled in a slight, nervous scowl. Can we...not talk about this?"

Strong hands settled on either side of his shoulders before he could step backward, causing him to stiffen.

"No." When Kratos spoke, the words emerged as a low growl. "We will speak of it _now."_

 **A/N: Feels good to get back to this after so long.**

 **Again, I'm sorry this was short. Its an interlude after all. I don't blame you if you're angry. You have every right to be. Think of it as a teaser of things to come. Really, its a miracle I was able to write at all given the fact that I'm in crippling pain, BARELY able to move my arms, oh, and about to get a tooth pulled. Anyone who's been there knows the utter and unmitigated HELL that is. Toss in long roots and there you have it.**

 **Yet despite that, no, in spite of it, I still pulled through to write this for you all.**

 **What can I say? Writing is my passion. Always has been, always will be.**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?  
**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **Potential ones at that!**

 **(Previews)**

 _"Right or wrong. Its a matter of perspective."_

* * *

 _"I can offer you great power..._

 _Blue eyes narrowed to hooded slits._

 _"Why would I want that? Family is all I need."_

* * *

 _...but your arm!"_

 _His remaining hand settled loosely upon Atreus's scalp._

 _"I can always get another. I can't find another brother now, can I?"_

* * *

 _"If you think that'll stop me you're sorely mistaken!"_

 **R &R~!**


End file.
